


Tainted Petals

by Kim_Kaejin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease/Disorder, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Kaejin/pseuds/Kim_Kaejin
Summary: "Is Hong Jisoo home?"~~"Joshua . . . I'm dying."





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold outside, and close to 11pm when a young man, dressed in jeans, and a very large sweatshirt arrived at the doorstep of a certain very full dorm. 

The young boy tentatively raised a shaking, sleeve-covered hand and rapped lightly on the door. He stood there for a minute, fragile and shivering before the door swung open, the light from within gently illuminating the previously dark doorstep.

In the doorway stood a tall man with a gentle yet stern, father-like air about him. He settled his apprehensive gaze on the frail boy in front of him, letting out a soft "May I help you?".

The smaller jumped slightly, as if suddenly remembering where he was, before choking out a quiet question; "I-Is Hong Jisoo home?"


	2. Deadly fate

"I- Is Hong Jisoo home?"

~

The man who had answered the door looked slightly taken aback by the smaller man's question, but responded nonetheless. "Uh, yes he is. Would you like to come in?" The mysterious visitor nodded and stepped inside, grateful for the warmth.

"Jisoo's probably in his room, follow me. My name's Seungcheol, by the way." Seungcheol received a nod in response, "My name is Kim Jaelim. I was friends with Jisoo back in America. I'm sorry for showing up without a warning so late, but I have to tell Jisoo some important news." 

While Jaelim went through his brief introduction, Seungcheol studied the shorter male. He was a little short, maybe 5' 6", 5' 5"? He had short brown hair that swept across his pale forehead. His most striking feature though, were his eyes. They were a silvery grey color and seemed to hold an expanse of wonder. 

Jaelim finished his speech and hesitantly glanced up at Seuncheol, who kindly smiled and gently assured him that his appearance at their doorstep was perfectly fine. 

They arrived at a closed door after miraculously managing not to run into any of the twelve other boys. Seungcheol reached to open the door, but stopped and opted to knock instead.

There came some bumps and what sounded like a large object being shifted, presumably to clear a path, from behind the door as well as a muffled "We have one bathroom that no one has any trouble barging into, yet you decide to knock on my bedroom door?" Seungcheol saw Jaelim softly chuckling at his old friend.

After a few moments the door swung open to reveal a sleepy Hong Jisoo sporting an oversized white tshirt, a pair of penguin pajama pants, and a severe case of bed head. He opened his mouth to ask the oldest why he had knocked on his door, but presently froze as he spotted the silver eyed male who was awkwardly waving.

Jisoo finally seemed to regain notmal brain function and broke into a grin. "Kim Jaelim? I never thought I'd see you again. What're you doing here?" Said male sighed and seemed to droop slightly "I have some news....... May I come in?" Jisoo frowned at his friends change in demeanor "Of course . . . . . ." He ushered Jaelim into his (slightly messy) room, briefly noting that Seungcheol had left to who knows where. 

He gently shut the door and turned to his friend who was standing still in the middle of the room. "So.... What happened?" Jisoo inquired, gently guiding the brown haired male onto the unmade bed. "Joshua..." Jaelim began in English 

"Joshua, I'm dying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is my brain child. The chapters are currently pretty short, but they'll probably get longer. Feedback is encouraged, and I hope you have a nice day!
> 
> 안녕히 가세요!


End file.
